Spice!
by Cris-chan12
Summary: Las personas pueden llegar a ser crueles, haciéndote creer que ese sentimiento es lo peor del mundo, cambiando por completo tu forma de ser y de pensar. Ese es el caso de Rin Kagami, mejor conocida como Sweet Spice por su gran fama pero... ¿Qué ocurriría si alguien quiere destronarla de su puesto? ¡Entra y descubrelo! (Vocaloid no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos autores.)
1. Capítulo 1: El chico nuevo

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

-¡Te amo!-Exclamó muy sonrojado un chico pelirrojo. Otro que cayó en mis redes ¿Por qué no hay chicos más difíciles de conseguir? Es demasiado aburrido cuando no haces nada para tener a una nueva presa, pero a la vez es divertido ver como creen que ganan algo cuando en realidad no ganan nada.

-Y-yo no sé que decir Akaito-kun.-Dije con falsa inocencia, la cual logré que creyera con mucha facilidad. Él joven se acercó poco a poco a mí mientras yo me echaba hacia atrás hasta que, finalmente, choqué con la pared y los brazos masculinos me acorralaron dejándome sin salida alguna.

-Vamos Rin-chan, solo déjate llevar.-Reí para mis adentros, noté como apegaba su erección a mi feminidad. Lo más seguro es que piensen que soy una puta por dejarme manosear así, pero, aunque no lo creáis, sigo siendo virgen, además de ser considerada como una chica muy dulce e inocente pero luego, puedo conquistar a quien se me antoje, daba igual si era hombre o mujer, los conseguía al final. Es por eso que soy llamada Sweet Spice.

-¡No puedo!-Le grité, aún con mi actitud inocente, empujándolo lejos de mí y corriendo hacia cualquier dirección con una sonrisa maliciosa que nadie pudo divisar. Simplemente me encantaba ver como se quedaban con ganas de más y no pueden llegar a donde quieren, pero ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que no sepan que solo hago esto por diversión? De repente, la campana tocó, dejando en claro que debíamos iniciar las clases. Me moví con rapidez hasta que, finalmente, llegué al aula. Me senté en mi sitio de siempre, en otras palabras, cerca de la ventana mientras observaba las nubes. Las envidio... Ellas pueden hacer lo que quieren sin tener que preocuparse de lo que piensen los demás. Gracias a las personas... Tuve que cambiar mi forma de ser y de pensar. Sentí como mis orbes azules empezaban a cristalizarse ¡Maldita sea, deja de recordar! Moví repetidas veces mi cabeza de un lado a otro para quitar esa mierda de mi cabeza, lo cual conseguí cuando vi que mis compañeros entraban. Minutos después, la clase ya estaba llena, todos hablaban animadamente sobre los planes para este fin de semana, ya que hoy era Viernes y algunos alumnos se iban de fiesta mientras que otros se la pasaban tranquilos en casa. Segundos más tarde, el profesor entró y los alumnos se sentaron en sus asientos guardando silencio.

-Buenos días clase.-Saludó el maestro. Todos los presentes nos levantamos y dijimos lo mismo que el profesor, acto seguido, nos sentamos y el profesor comenzó ha hablar.-Bien clase, hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero, pase señor Kagamine.-Y así fue, la puerta se abrió revelando a un joven de unos dieciséis años de pelo rubio recogido en una pequeña coleta, piel blanca y ojos azules. Él no me daba buenas vibraciones, tiene algo que lo diferencia de los demás, y ese algo no me gusta nada en absoluto.

-Buenas, mi nombre es Len Kagamine y espero que nos llevemos bien.-Se presentó, sonriendo de una forma irritante pero que por alguna razón tenía a muchas muchachas y algunos compañeros del sexo masculino embobados. Luego te voy ha enseñar tu lugar Kagamine.

-Len, siéntate en el asiento vacío junto a Kagami.-Anunció el profesor señalando el pupitre junto a mí. De verdad me adoras mundo, por si no lo notaste, es un estúpido sarcasmo. Primera cosa que pienso, primera cosa que haces ¿No es este tu funcionamiento? Oí como unos pasos se acercaban hasta donde estaba, sacándome de mis pensamientos al momento. El nuevo se acomodó en su pupitre y dimos inicio a las clases. Las horas pasaron y por fin se oyó el cantar de los ángeles, en otras palabras, el timbre para salir al recreo. Es hora de dejarle las cosas claras a ese idiota. Vigilé de que todos se fueran excepto él y yo, entre abrí mi boca, cogí aire e inicié mi habla.

-Kagamine.-Dije con voz fría y cortante mientras que mis ojos reflejaban odio y desprecio hacia el muchacho que tenía delante de mí.

-¿Qué quieres Kagami?-Preguntó con su típica sonrisa de imbécil. Esto era la gota que colma el vaso... En un simple movimiento, empujé a Kagamine hasta la pared y lo acorralé ahí.

-¡No hagas como el que no sabes nada!-Chillé enfadada. Divisé como se empezaba a reír, cosa que me irritó aún más.-¿¡Qué tiene de gracioso!?-Grité más fuerte que antes, demostrando más enojo en mis palabras que antes.

-¿Qué pretendes demostrar pequeña conejita?-Antes de que me diera cuenta, las posiciones cambiaron, ahora era yo la que estaba acorralada pero con un pequeño cambio... Tenía mis muñecas muy bien agarradas y a la altura de mi cabeza.

-¡No te di permiso para que me llames así...! ¡Y mucho menos te lo di para que robes mis conquistas Spice!-Su boca se ensancho de una forma retorcida. Mierda... ¡Tengo que huir! Empleé todas mis fuerzas para intentar zafarme de su agarre... Pero era inútil... Lo mires por donde lo mires, los hombres siempre tendrán más fuerzas que las mujeres, para mi desgracias. Volví a la realidad cuando noté como mi mentón era recogido y elevado a la altura de los ojos del rubio.

-Vaya, vaya... Así que eres una Spice ¿eh? Sin embargo, me importa muy poco si lo sabes... De hecho... Eres distinta al resto de chicas, las otras ya estarían desnudándose frente a mí... Pero tú opones resistencia, eso me atrae más mi pequeña conejita... ¿Qué tal si mi primera conquista aquí eres tú?-Dicho esto, fue acercando su rostro al mío, hacia todo tipo de esfuerzos para evitar el beso, pero fue inevitable, sus labios y los míos se fundieron en un candente beso...

* * *

**Konnichiwa minna :D aquí estoy trayéndoles un nuevo fic basado en la canción Spice! pero a mi estilo, la verdad es que estaba harta de tanto cliché en la cantidad de historias que hay de esta canción (De las cuales, mi historia favorita de Spice! es la que está haciendo Ai Utae es simplemente hermosa *-* les recomiendo que la lean, es muy buena ;3)**

**Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo :3 recuerden dejar sus reviews, son mi paga, mi motivación para escribir y muchas cosas más, así que por favor no se olviden de dejar uno Q.Q**

**Sayonnara minna.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Estrategias

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

**Respuesta a sus hermosos reviews :3 (Muchas gracias por dar su opinión :'D no sabéis lo feliz que me hace al ver que os gusta mi historia :'3)**

**citlallimildredpachecolopez: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Es un honor que comentes *-* bueno :3 me alegra leer que te he sorprendido :3 de regalo voy a darte un Len Kagamine para que lo adiestres y de más ?) Seamos realistas, los fics de Ai son una obra maestra X3 los adoro *w* ahora los gemelos Kagamine son más sexys y trolls que de costumbre :D no por nada son hijos de unos pedobears ?) okno hu hu hu ?) ya le eché un vistazo y me gusta *-* ¡A la mierda la Sweet Rin en los fics tipo Spice! Ahora es la domineitris ?) Cierto ewe**

**ILoveMyMuffin: Obvio :3 además, nunca podría dejar a mi Rin en mal lugar T^T a ella ni a ningún Vocaloid. Nee no importa -3- por cierto, bonita presentación XD Oh yeah, tengo una nueva fan perras ?) No importa n.n tienes delante a una de las chicas más random que puedas conocer, siempre digo muchas estupideces, así que ya nada me sorprende :3 Yes -w- quería dejar algo de la personalidad original y esto salió, ya era suficiente de tanto cliché en las historias de Spice! y decidí intentar sobresaltar sobre todas esas historias las cuales tienen el mismo argumento, un Len Spice! y una Rin Sweet, Len lleva años enamorado de Rin y saca su lado dulce, apenas se puede notar la esencia de Spice! y bla bla bla... Y bueno, hay empecé a maquinar mi malévolo plan iedjnuwd ?) Cuando leas el capítulo de hoy ya verás lo que pasa hu hu hu ?) Es verdad XD digamos que es demasiado troll esta Rin XD no deja que nadie le haga nada sin embargo ella puede hacer lo que quiero, es una malota ?) Nya X3 lo cuidaré bien n.n espero que mi perro no le haga nada XD**

**cathy-Chan: /paro el mundo ?)/ Ya puedes hablar con tranquilidad ?) okno. Exacto, aquí ambos son Spice! -w- yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad de leer algún fic con una Rin Spice! solamente, puede que lea alguno. Me da gusto saber que te guste X3 y si, pensé que así sería más interesante y le añadiría un toque más interesante a esto :3 e aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero y lo disfrutes ^^**

**Eso iba para cada personita que está leyendo esto, disfrutad del capítulo y dejad vuestros reviews, recuerden que sin ellos no tengo motivación para continuar T^T así que no se olviden, es muy importante n.n ahora si :3 al capítulo X3**

* * *

El chico intentaba entrar en mi boca, pero yo no se lo permitía, lo que provocó un gruñido de enfado en él.-Espera y si intento...-Dejé mis pensamientos de lado y decidí actuar. Fui alzando mi pierna derecha con cuidado de que no lo notara, cogí un poco de impulso y antes de pegarle una patada en sus partes nobles, me la sujeto como si nada.

-No, no, eso no está bien gatita.-Separó sus labios de los míos y me riñó como si fuera una niña de unos tres o cuatro años.

-¡Yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie, y mucho menos tuyas!-Le grité. Aproveché de que estaba distraído para estar fuera de su campo de control y corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitían. Minutos después, estaba más que fuera de su alcance, pero, a pesar de ello, seguía corriendo, daba igual cuantas veces me repitiera la palabra _para_... No servía en absoluto, es como si quisiera esconderme bien para que jamás me encuentre, estaba corriendo como aquella vez... Sin darme cuenta, llegué a la puerta de la azotea. Saqué una llave que siempre llevaba conmigo en el cuello y abrí lo que me impedía entrar a la azotea. Fui andando a paso lento cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, tenía demasiados admiradores acosadores y era mejor tomar precauciones. Subí las escaleras que estaban al otro lado y me recosté en el techo de la entrada y unos minutos más tarde, quedé completamente dormida.

_Era una preciosa noche de verano, me encontraba en casa de mis abuelos ya que en esos momentos tenía trece años y aún no podía estar sola en casa, según mis padres. Estaba sentada en el borde del balcón, observando el cielo nocturno y las luciérnagas mientras los ancianos dormían en la habitación más alejada de la mansión. Me encantaban las noches como estas, todo era paz y tranquilidad, los únicos ruidos que podías oír eran los grillos y el viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles._

_-Pss.-Se oyó por la derecha, como si estuvieran planeando llamar mi atención.-Pss.-Se repitió de nuevo, miré en dirección en donde se percibía mejor el sonido y..._

-¡Ah!-Grité de forma ensordecedora, despertándome de aquel horrible sueño, nadie pensaría que es algo malo lo que acabo de soñar, pero... Si no lo viviste... Jamás lo entenderás. Últimamente he estado soñando mucho con esto, causando que no pudiera volver a dormir en toda la noche.-Relajarme... Necesito relajarme.-Pensé, tenía que haber alguna forma... Y ya sabía cual. Una sonrisa malévola se formo en mi rostro, como se suele decir siempre, a la segunda va la vencida. El timbre sonó indicando el final del recreo, bajé de un simple salto; abrí la puerta, cerrándola detrás de mí y bajé velozmente hasta llegar a la puerta de la clase, en la cual todos estaban sentados excepto cierto rubio y una pelirroja, creo que su nombre era Miki. Vaya, él no pierde el tiempo en tonterías como socializar como alguien normal. Ese bastardo... Pagará por haber mancillado mi orgullo, estaba mas que impaciente por que llegara el momento. El profesor entró en el aula y se dirigió a su mesa, dejando sus cosas en el lado izquierdo y sacando un libro de matemáticas del maletín.

-Chicos, abran el libro por la página noventa y...-En ese instante, la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando al estúpido de Kagamine y a Miki con un aspecto desordenado y cansado.

-¡Sentimos llegar tarde!-Se disculpo el joven jadeando al igual que la chica.

-¿Dónde estaban si se puede saber?-Preguntó con severidad. Todos los presentes prestaron atención a los recién llegados, esto iba a ser interesante.

-Estábamos ayudando a la profesora Meiko.-Respondió con rapidez la muchacha. El maestro los miró acusatorio un par de segundos hasta que dejo que se sentaran.

-Hablaré con Meiko haber si eso es verdad jovencitos.-No pude evitar soltar una leve risa, si no fuera porque estábamos en clase me hubiera reído de forma que todo el universo pudiera haberme oído. Esa escusa era la más vieja del mundo, los van ha descubrir enseguida. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los castiguen, en verdad, no me importaba si la de orbes rubí se quedaba castigada, me interesaba que solo se quedara ese estorbo castigado.-Pueden sentarse.-Anunció el profesor y ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos.

-¿Me echaste de menos conejita?-Me interrogó en un susurro con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No, hubiera preferido que te partieras una pierna, pero de todas maneras ya estás jodido, van a descubrirte en seguida.-Contesté feliz en voz baja.

-Eso duele, sabes.-Fingió tristeza.

-Di lo que quieras, nunca me creeré nada de ti.-Dije con firmeza. Después de unas largas horas de matemáticas y geografía, tocaba la hora en la cual daría inicio a mi plan, educación física. La gente se fue levantando y yendo hacia el vestuario correspondiente. Fui quitando mi ropa poco a poco quedando en ropa interior como las demás, salvo que notaba ciertas miradas, y una de ellas era la de Miku Hatsune, una dulce joven que me observa en algunas ocasiones cuando tenía la oportunidad. No estaría nada mal tenerla como otra de mis conquistas, así que esperé a que las demás se fueran para actuar. Al fin, la última que quedaba se fue y estaba a solas con Miku, era hora de actuar.-Miku-sempai.-Rompí el hielo, con mi actitud inocente y con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Di-dime R-Rin-san?-Tartamudeó avergonzada. Era un manjar el conquistar a personas tímidas como ella.

-Noté que me mirabas antes ¿Te ocurre algo conmigo?-Mientras realizaba mi frase me acercaba peligrosamente a la de cabello agua marina.

-N-no me pasa nada... Es solo que...-Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, podía percibir como estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. Ahora llegaba mi parte favorita, levanté la cara de la chica por el mentón y la obligué a que me observara, acerqué sus labios a los míos y los besé, cosa que sorprendió a mi acompañante, pero no opuso resistencia alguna. No tarde mucho en pedirle la entrada a su boca, cosa que conseguí con mucha facilidad, fui explorando cada centímetro de su boca mientras gemía y soltaba suspiros que eran música para mis oídos. Obviamente, tomábamos aire cada vez que nuestros pulmones lo reclamaban, más por parte de la muchacha de coletas, creo que este era su primer beso por la poquísima experiencia que tiene, la iré enseñando con el tiempo, le veo futuro a esta pequeña novata.

-¡Miku, Rin, salid de una vez antes de que el profesor se enfade!-Chilló una compañera. Separé mis labios de los de ella a la vez que se formaba un hilo de saliva que rompí con una de mis manos. Me relamí los labios con lujuria mientras que ella estaba más roja que el mismísimo tomate.

-Es una pena... Hubiera estado toda la hora probándote.-Aclaré con una sonrisa poniéndome mi ropa de deporte, ya que aún estaba en ropa interior al igual que Miku, pero que ya estaba vestida.-¡Vamos!-Exclamé cogiendo la mano de la chica de ojos verdosos corriendo, obligada a correr como yo. Ella había estado sonrojada desde que se me quedó viendo hasta ahora, obviamente, su rubor estaba más intensificado, pero en estos momentos daba igual. En cuestión de segundos, estábamos en el patio de la escuela, solté con delicadeza la mano de Miku e inicié una charla con Gumi, la causante de haber roto mi pequeña diversión con la agua marina.-¿Qué hay que hacer Gumi?-Le cuestioné a la peliverde.

-El profesor a montado un partido de voleibol para las chicas y uno de baloncesto para los chicos.-Espetó alegre, por el hecho de ser uno de sus mayores fanatismos.

-Genial, Miku ¿Te unes a nuestro equipo?-Estreché mi mano con la esperanza de que extendiera la suya y cerráramos el trato. La tímida joven me dio su mano temblorosa y yo sonreí.-Ven, tenemos que preparar una estrategia para ganar al equipo contrario.-No esperé su opinión, me la llevé conmigo hacia un grupo de dos estudiantes más e iniciamos nuestro plan.

-Gumi ¿Tienes alguna base para empezar?-Preguntó una albina de ojos violeta. Gumi negó con un gesto de cabeza mientras que la chica de cabello color cereza con una extraña obsesión por los gatos mantenía una expresión pensativa, la cual terminó con un chasquido.

-¿Qué tienes pensado Iroha?-Habló IA con tono curioso.

-Qué tal si hacemos esto...-Todas nos hicimos bolita y escuchamos con atención cada palabra que Iroha decía.

-Me gusta, definitivamente las otras no tendrán ninguna oportunidad de alcanzar la victoria.-Comenté. Todas nosotras estábamos dando nuestra opinión sobre la fantástica idea, excepto cierta adolescente de largas coletas.-Miku ¿Qué opinas de la estrategia?-Noté como se tensaba ante mi pregunta, recogí sus manos y sonreí de forma dulce.-No seas tímida, di lo que sientes de verdad.-Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de esta indicando la vergüenza que tenía.-Bu-bueno... Hay algunos aspectos que se pueden mejorar.-Dijo finalmente.

-Expláyate.


	3. Capítulo 3: El encuentro

**Me hubiera encantado ver sus caras cuando vieron el yuri del capítulo anterior -w- para aclarar, aquí Miku es lesbiana, si, no están soñando, aquí nuestra pequeña Miku es lesbiana. Lo que significa que en este fic va ha haber bastante yuri. Pero, les voy a pedir una gran disculpa a las fujoshi o a los/las que les gusta el yaoi, pero aquí ni en ninguno de mis fics habrá yaoi, gomen pero no me gusta n.n U lo sé es raro que me guste el yuri siendo una chica, pero ñee me da igual XD y ahora, a responder a sus sensuales reviews :3**

**citlallimildredpachecolopez: Créelo leiri B3 ?) (lo escribí mal a posta XD) no importa, todos tenemos gustos diferentes -w- y reconozco que mis gustos son MUY extraños, pero bueno -3- . Muchas gracias X333 no sabes lo feliz que me hace leer eso :'D . Yeiiiiii X3 es bueno ver que esta historia tiene swag ?) . Y quien no XD si yo tuviera uno haría que se convirtiera en mi sirviente personal y encerrarlo en una habitación con Rin mientras yo lo veo con una cámara de seguridad, yo digo que mi Rin no sale virgen de ahí ¿Apuestas? okno. Yo desgraciadamente no tengo a nadie a quien acosar ¬3¬ pero aún así trolleo cuando tengo la oportunidad a mis amigas/os -w-**

**cristal12997: Muchas gracias mi princesa, hoy de merienda habrá una aplanadora a la plancha preparada con mucho amor ?) . Grachas con gachas :3 ?) Hu hu hu, esa fue mi intención B3 pensé que sería buena idea agregarle yuri para sorprender a mi sensual público -w- y lo conseguí :D yei ?) si, es un hijo de... bueno, ya se entiende -w- se llevó a Miki para estudiar... Estudiar el cuerpo humano XD. Yeah más gente bonita viene a ver mi historia ¡Jodanse malditas lavadoras! ?)**

**Cathy-Chan1: Muy bien ¿Y tú? ?) okya. Agradezco tus amables alabanzas /me arrodillo pero al momento me caigo/ lavadora: Eso te pasa por mandarme a joderme. Yo: /le meto dentro un furbie drogadicto multicolor/ Ese furbie no estará contento hasta no haberte quitado la virginidad whjebdj ?). Me está encantando por lo que llevo leyendo por ahora *¬* te doy gracias por leer esta estupidez que se me ocurrió un día a las doce de la noche :3 (soy demasiado extraña, la mayoría de ideas se me vienen cuando es muy tarde por la noche ._. soy rara XD)**

**ILoveMyMuffins: Lo sé, mis ideas son demasiado random y awesome B3 ¡Envidienme lavadoras y tus amigas el lavaplatos y el fregadero! ?) ... ¿Me recomendáis algún psicólogo? :'3 ?). Pues ahí la tienes -w- para ser más claros, Rin es bisexual :3 a mi ya no me trauma nada después de lo que veo en el anime y en la vida cotidiana -w- pues ya sabes hasta donde puedo llegar -w- y eso no es nada ewe pues ese 95% se va ha convertir en 100% él ni loco besaría a un hombre, al menos en ninguno de mis fics -w- . Exacto~ la llevo a un restaurante y le puso mostaza y keptchup (creo que lo he escrito bien XD) y... Bon a petit ?) es verdad, el pobre Piko solo no quiere morir virgen ;-; estúpido y sensual Len ?) la verdad es que habrá MUCHO salseo en este fic. Mec, error, no voy ha hacer sufrir a esas hermosas Vocaloid (me pregunto como será un dueto de ellas dos kyaaaa /grito fangirl/) además de que ya están muy vistas en novelas de este tipo y ya sabéis que me gustan las cosas diferentes, así que... Ya se sabrá en el futuro, donde yo dominaré el mundo wsjucw okno ._. La verdad es que siempre traten mal a Miku en historias así ¿Qué les ha hecho la pobre? :c pero bueno, aquí no será la bitch number one, le he puesto una personalidad tímida e inocente. Chi :3 pero es muy bueno -w- sin embargo si ve algo que suena o que se mueve no te garantizo nada XD. Hum... Podría pensarlo, pero los hago así por si alguien no quiere leer una biblia XD. Yo los estoy leyendo y como no, ambos son hermosos, jamás podría llegar a tal nivel, ni si quiera a la suela XD pero la práctica hace al maestro *^* y jamás me rendiré ;3 . Kawaii X3 arigatou por la bufanda :3**

**Una cosita más, podrían ver mi fandub de Spice! :3 no tengo la mejor voz del mundo pero algo es algo XD aquí se los dejo: watch?v=XkA24xwRizU&feature**

**Ustedes que opinan ¿Quieren los capítulos más largos?**

**Sin más que decir, os doy mucho digital love (amo a Daft punk maldita sea *¬*) y... ¡Luces, cámaras, acción! ?) (siempre quise decir eso :'3)**

* * *

Miku comenzó ha explicar con sumo cuidado las mejoras para añadirlas al plan de Iroha, que me parecieron más que magníficas.

-Oye Miku ¿Tú has jugado alguna vez al voleibol? Me refiero a fuera de clases.-Se animó a preguntar Gumi. La chica de cabello agua marina asintió levemente con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.-¿En serio? ¿En qué equipo estabas?-Interrogó nuevamente la peliverde.

-Estaba en Star of Crypton.-Respondió con orgullo sin dejar atrás su timidez y vergüenza. Noté como una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la individua de coletas al preguntarle.

-Star of Crypton ¿Eh?-Dijo pensativa Gumi.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo de ti! Eras la capitana estrella ¿Verdad?-Interrumpió la peliblanca. Miku solo se limitó ha asentir y yo la miré con algo de asombro mientras que las otras estaban muchísimo más sorprendidas que yo. Ese equipo ha ganado cuatro años seguidos cuando entró la agua marina, pero, cuando la capitana dejó el equipo, Star of Crypton pasó de la gloria al olvido.

-¡Hey vosotras, ya vamos a comenzar el partido!-Gritó una joven de ojos y cabellera color miel. Todo nuestro equipo nos fuimos a la cancha de voleibol y empezamos el partido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ganamos!-Exclamó la maniática de los gatos. Al parecer esos arreglos hicieron que el equipo contrario no pudiera anotar ni un solo punto.

-Era más que obvio, además de todo el esfuerzo por parte de cada una de nosotras.-Alegué sonriendo, una sonrisa que no suele aparecer en mi rostro con mucha frecuencia, era la más sincera que había hecho en años. La muchacha de coletas notó esto y se sonrojó al instante. Hablando de esa pequeña, ella y yo aún no habíamos terminado con nuestro juego... Ya me ocuparé de eso más tarde. Mis compañeras no paraban de celebrar nuestra visctoria, así que aproveché que estaban distraídas para ir al armario donde se guardan todos los objetos deportivos que poseía el instituto. Abrí la puerta y cogí un enorme palo que se utilizaba para equilibrio o lucha.-Esta vez no saldrás ganando en la batalla Kagamine.-Una retorcida mueca se dibujó en mi cara. No podía esperar a poder humillar a ese bastardo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buen partido Kagamine.-Aclaró un chico de cabello azul verdoso al igual que sus ojos.

-Lo mismo digo Hatsune.-Contesté mientras chocamos nuestras manos. Me gustaba la actitud de ese tipo, a lo mejor podríamos ser amigos, después de todo, no suelo ver personas las cuales cumplan mis requisitos para entablar amistad.

-¡Oye Kagamine! Va ha haber una noche de chicos en donde vamos a jugar videojuegos, ver películas de terror y lo que se nos vaya ocurriendo ¿Te apuntas?-La verdad es que no sonaba mal, además, no me vendría nada mal despejarme y de paso catalogar mis amistades.

-Claro, dime el sitio, la hora y el día.-Expliqué con seguridad.

-Mañana en mi casa al rededor de las nueve de la noche.-Me indicó, entregandome seguidamente un papel con la dirección de su casa.-¡No faltes!-Gritó corriendo hacia otra parte, en verdad no le presté mucha atención a donde se dirigía ya que divisé a una rubia andando a una velocidad bastante considerable y escondiendo algo en sus delicadas manos, no era ni mas ni menos que mi conejita. No lo pensé ni una sola vez, la seguí teniendo en cuenta que no me descubriera. Finalmente, ella entró en una sala y cerró la puerta tras de si.-¿Para que se esconde en el armario del conserje?-Me interrogué a mi mismo. Sin que ella pudiera notar mis movimientos, abrí la puerta que hace tan solo unos segundos nos separaba y...

-Caíste imbécil.-Murmuró la joven de ojos celeste. Antes de darme cuenta, me tenía acorralado contra la pared.

-Si tantas ganas tenías de que tuviéramos sexo, no hacía falta maquinar tanto, solo bastaba con pedirlo cielo.-Este comentario hizo que mi conejita se sonrojara de forma instantánea y aumentara su enfado.

-¿¡Qué te hace pensar que quiero perder mi virginidad con un idiota como tú!?-Chilló. Espera un segundo...

-¿Eres virgen?-Pregunté sin rodeos e impresionado a la vez. Esta se tensó ante mi repentina cuestión, lo que provocó que su rubor se intensificara, que, por alguna extraña razón, se veía verdaderamente tierna.

-Sí.-Susurró nerviosa. Yo me reí a carcajadas, logrando que se alterara más.-¡Deja de reírte estúpido hipócrita, no tienes por qué reírte!-Gritó aún molesta pero, esta vez, golpeándome con sus mini puños.

-Simplemente me parece ridículo que tú, siendo una Spice!, sigas siendo virgen.-Su expresión y comportamiento cambió de irritado a desafiante nada mas oír mis palabras.

-¿Tienes envidia Kagamine? Yo no necesito acostarme con nadie para conseguir lo que deseo, es mas, me parece que el único ridículo aquí eres tú.-Manifestó con aires de superioridad.

-¿Tienes el valor de revelarte querida? Sobre todo en la situación que nos encontramos.-Kagami se quedó un tanto pensativa y extrañada ante mi suposición que no tuvo la sensación de que me abalancé sobre ella, quedando, obviamente, encima de ella. Pero, había algo raro en ella y era...

* * *

**Problem? Los dejé con la intriga adsklkjd ?) así estaréis más impacientes por el siguiente hu hu hu ?)**


	4. Capítulo 4: Sensaciones y rivalidades

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos** **dueños.**

* * *

Su sonrisa era pícara. No entendía el porque, pero así estaba. Y no solo eso, si no que no ha puesto ninguna resistencia, se a quedado inmóvil en la misma posición que yo la he dejado. Entonces comprendí su extraño comportamiento, tenía unas cuerdas escondidas en sus manos y ni si quiera me di cuenta de que me las puso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Impresionado? Mi habilidad con las manos me a servido de gran utilidad hoy.—Dijo con una sonrisa irónica, apartándome y colocándose bien.—Ahora sentirás lo mismo que me hiciste a mí hace unas horas.-La rubia se fue acercando muy peligrosamente hacia mí, se agachó a mi altura; ya que me encontraba sentado sin poder hacer nada, y lamió mi mejilla. Ella siguió lamiéndola, pero fue bajando hasta mi clavícula y, para finalizar, mi cuello. Estaba desesperado, por alguna razón, el tan solo el roce de la lengua de Rin... Me provoca una sensación muy rara, sin embargo, tenía demasiadas ganas de tocarla y explorar lo que nadie a podido. Tenía que buscar alguna forma de deshacerme de estas malditas cuerdas.—Espera... Tengo una idea.—Pensé observando mis piernas. Aproveché que Kagami estaba un poco distraída para ponerle la zancadilla, haciendo que cayera encima de mí y dejando mis manos muy cerca de mi boca, rompí con todas mis fuerzas lo que me mantenía atado y tomé con rapidez el control de la situación.

—Siento decirte querida, que el único que provoca excitación soy yo.-Aclaré con autoridad, aunque lo que recientemente he dicho era una enorme mentira, ya que ella en cierto modo me ha hecho sentir caliente.-Así que por desobedecerme, vas a tener un castigo conejita.—Alegué analizando cada centímetro de piel de la joven de orbes azules. No esperé ni un segundo más y comencé con su pierna, fui subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a zona prohibida, la cual comencé ha acariciar. Vi por unos momentos a Rin, ella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con tal de no gemir.—No te los aguantes, quiero oírte.—Le susurré en el oído, mordiendo seguidamente su lóbulo.

—Nya~—Gimió. Ese sonido fue el más erótico que he escuchado en toda mi vida y, obviamente, me excitó bastante, lo que causó que el bulto que se encontraba en mis pantalones aumentara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Tenía que parar esto antes de que llegue más lejos.—Pensé frustrada. Maldición... ¿¡Por qué cuando intento vengarme de ese idiota siempre me sale mal!? Espera un momento... Me detuve a reflexionar unos momentos y recordé el gran palo que me traje conmigo. Veía hacia todos lados como si fuera una loca buscando aquel objeto, del cual depende todo mi pellejo, hasta que, al fin, lo encontré, tuve la suerte de que estaba cerca de mí, no dudé más y alargué mi brazo con cautela para que Kagamine no se diera cuenta. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de conseguirlo...

—¿Qué pretendías hacer conejita?—Me cuestionó seductor. Mierda... Me había pillado.—¿Planeabas golpearme con esto? Así no se comportan las señoritas, debes de ser más obediente y respetuosa con tu amo.—Habló como si nada, tratándome como una de esas pobres niña esclavas de unos seis o siete años.—¡No necesito tus malditos consejos ni eres mi dueño, no soy de nadie!—Chillé, resaltando las cuatro últimas palabras salidas de mi boca. Después de mi grito... Lo único que inundaba la habitación era silencio, y no precisamente uno cómodo. Ambos estábamos perdidos en nuestra mente, comprendiendo lo que acababa de pasar, pero la estruendosa campana dio por terminado nuestra labor escolar.—Como se suele decir en estos casos, salvada por la campana... Literalmente.—Murmuró.—Te dejaré por ahora pequeña, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces.—Mencionó mientras caminaba hacia la salida y me abandonaba en el cuarto en donde nos encontrábamos juntos recientemente. Bien, acabo de aprender que no es bueno acercarse a ese degenerado como si nada, así que mantendré las distancias e intentaré buscar otra forma para ridiculizarlo. Fui saliendo pocos segundos después de donde estaba y me encaminé hacia mi casa.

—¡Ka-Kagami!—Interrumpió mis acciones una voz muy familiar. Volteé hacia atrás y divisé a la joven de largas coletas agua marina, Miku Hatsune. Me paré para que pudiera alcanzarme más fácilmente, ya que se encontraba corriendo.

—¿Qué deseas Miku?—Pregunté con curiosidad a la susodicha.

—Esto... Q-quería que mañana vi-vinieras a mi casa para que-quedarte a dormir ¿T-te gustaría?—Me afirmó nerviosa y jadeando por la reciente carrera, yo asentí con una gran sonrisa haciendo que apareciera un leve rubor en las mejillas de la Hatsune.—¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial...! Qui-quiero decir, aquí tienes mi dirección.—Me entregó el papel lo más rápido que pudo y, antes de agradecerle, se fue veloz como una bala.

—¡Qué tierna! Aunque... Ya tengo una excusa para seguir lo que no terminé.—Me dije a mí misma con una sonrisa seductora. Esta vez no escaparás tan fácilmente mi linda flor. En ese momento, me encaminé en dirección a mi casa, necesitaría descansar porque mañana sería un día muy divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin el día llegó, el día en donde iría a la casa de Hatsune, obviamente con más acompañantes, pero igual, era la primera vez que iba a esa clase de fiestas. Las fiestas a las que suelo ir terminan en la cama con muchas chicas, e llegado a tener bastantes tríos, cuartetos e incluso quintetos. Así que esto era una experiencia muy diferente. Los minutos pasaban y llegué finalmente al lugar del encuentro, toqué el timbre esperando a que Mikuo abriera la puerta, sin embargo, me atendió alguien diferente.

—¡Bienveni-—Al observarme, la radiante sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se borró.—Mi hermano está arriba.—La actitud dulce y alegre de hace tan solo unos segundos se desvaneció pasando a una fría e indiferente.

—Muchas gracias preciosa.—Agradecí su indicación, pero no se observaba ningún cambio.

—Ahorrate esas mierdas, conmigo no funcionan.—Me sorprendió mucho esa contestación, en los años que llevo de Spice!, ninguna se a resistido hasta ahora a parte de Rin. Creo que se está haciendo la difícil para que yo caiga a sus pies, pero eso no será así. Intenté hablar de nuevo, pero la chica de orbes agua marina no me dejó.—No vuelvas a estar cerca de Rin bastardo.—Musitó cortante. Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Rin en todo esto?

—A qué viene-—Pero fui interrumpido por segunda vez por la misma persona.

—Repito... No vuelvas a ver a Rin, ni si quiera pensarla.—Esto realmente me molesto, me da igual que sea una muchacha, ella ya me estaba tocando la moral.

—Te equivocas cariño, yo hago lo que quiera y si quiero estar con Rin, tú no vas a ser quien me lo impida querida.—Le expliqué, despertando un gran enfado en la Hatsune. Ni si quiera sabía porque había reaccionado así, Rin era una chica como cualquiera, bueno, salvando que era una Spice! o como ella dice Sweet Spice!

—Ella es mía... Ni tú ni nadie la enamorarán.—Susurró despectivamente. Quedé en shock... No me esperaba para nada eso. Antes de hablar nada, el timbre sonó, rompiendo consigo un poco la tensión del ambiente. La Hatsune abrió la puerta, mostrando a una rubia de orbes azules entrar al hogar de éstos.

—¡Bi-bienenvenida a mi casa Kagami!—Exclamó con emociones muy distintas a las anteriores, ahora tenía una personalidad dulce y tímida.

—Buenas tardes Miku.—Saludó cortésmente a Miku.

—¿Yo soy de cartón o qué?—El simple hecho de haber comentado hizo que la de dorada cabellera se petrificara en el sitio y que la agua marina me dedicara una mirada de furia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Me interrogó enojada.

—Vine a quedarme a dormir con el hermano de la pequeña Miku, ¿Verdad Miku?—Creo que encontré un nuevo pasatiempo, molestar a la adicta a los puerros, además, a la fuerza tiene que comportarse de forma tierna para que Rin no sospeche de nada.

—Exacto...—Aclaró la recién nombrada. La adolescente de ojos como el mar nos miraba extrañada, aunque es normal, la escena era esta; Miku se estaba resistiendo a golpearme mientras que yo hacia mi mayor esfuerzo para ocultar mis ganas de reír.

* * *

**Hohohoy ?) vengo a brindarles el capítulo cuatro de mi fic de Spice!, he pensado que es mejor que conteste a los reviews al finalizar el capítulo, así que aquí las respuestas:**

**Cathy-chan: No hay de qué :3 es un honor joder a todos dejando la preciosa intriga ):3 hu hu hu soy una marvada ?) no hay de qué, para mí sois todos/as importantes X3 sin vosotros hubiera dejado mi sueño de la escritura hace muchísimo tiempo ;w; es por eso que lo agradezco ^^ creo que no ewe soy demasiado troll en esto de dejar intriga y de más XD envídienme perras ?) okno, los quiero mucho ;w; no me dejen a solas con el pedófilo de la esquina D: ?) lo estoy leyendo -w- aunque a mi parecer le hace falta algo, una cosa que haga vuestro fic único, que casi ninguna historia tenga, sin embargo no está mal, pero si le añadís ese toque único que solo vostras podéis darle sería muchísimo mejor de lo que ya es :3 en cuanto a la ortografía... No soy nadie para decir lo que está bien y lo que no, ya que yo también cometo varias faltas de ortografía XD así que siempre consulto google y ya veo como lo debo escribir -w- sin embargo algunas se me escapan XD**

**cristal12997: E aquí la continuación -w- y sabéis (sobre todo los que me han seguido desde mucho antes de que me creara esta cuenta) que soy bastante troll dejando la intriga en casi todos los capítulo, sin embargo hay veces que me da pena y no les dejo con la intriga -w- pero bueno, ese no es el punto. Yes, tenía que ganar por colones ?) y sí, veremos yuri de estas dos más adelante (no te creas, que falta poco para el yuri XD) ¿Quién sabe? Pero creo que ya lo sabes ):3 y lo continuaré hasta que lo termine n.n**

**jaly-san 026: Ese era el punto mi pedacito de azúcar jkndw ?) que si se atreve y más que eso (mentes pervertidas a parte de la mía en 3... 2... 1...)**

**Lia-tan: ¿¡Yo!? Nada ?) ya pensaba que no vendrías bitch ?) sin embargo comentaste cuando menos me lo esperaba ¬3¬ ahora también eres ninja, maldita, yo no te enseñé así ?) okno. :O soy contagiosa :'3 te contagie un poco mi gusto por el yuri~ voy a pegarte hasta el cáncer ?) okno de nuevo. Entiendelo, soy impaktante en todos los sentidos leiri ?) el que me enseñó fue el gato de la vecina :'3 tiene mucho swag ?). Todos/as ha aprisionar a Len, lo pondremos en una celda donde pueda ver como Rin y Miku hacen yuri iwndj ?). Siento decepcionarte~ pero no sé que tiene pero no me atrae el yaoi, sin embargo hago referencias para hacer reír al resto XD. Mec, error, volví a mis andadas :3 me divierto trolleando a mis queridos niños, que son unos pervertidos como su mami ?). :trollface: problem? trollo loololololololo. Pos no :3 recuerda que debes de encargarte de nuestra hija ?) hohohoy igualmente ;3**

**citlallimildredpachecolopez: Salseo, salseo~ ?) siéntete en casa, junto a ti hay una bandeja con té ?)**

**Sofia: A la gran mayoría le gusta el RinxLen seamos realistas XD. Gomen, pero no me sale el link de tu face n.n U yes~ en serio esa frase me mató, ya que le dió el golpe final a la situación en la que estaban X'D gracias cielo -w-**

**Eso es todo mis personitas sexys y ultra kawaiis, no olviden dejar un reviews, es mi paga~**


End file.
